Memory systems include program circuits configured to perform program operations to program data into memory cells. During a program operation, all of the memory cells may not store the correct data at the same time, and so a program circuit may perform several rounds or cycles of programming in order for the memory cells to be programmed correctly. In doing so, the program circuit may also perform verify operations to check to see which memory cells are correctly storing the data. The multiple programming cycles and the checks or verifies consume time, lengthening the overall programming processes. Ways to eliminate these extra processes in order to shorten the program operations may be desirable.